Local memory available for execution of a program is an important resource in a system architecture. Proper management of that resource is crucial to efficient execution of the program. Ideally, during execution of the program, only memory that includes data for current instructions and future instructions is allocated, while any memory containing data used in previously executed instructions is deallocated and returned to a free memory pool. Certain memory may be managed by a programmer, such as by using the malloc and free instructions in a program written in C++, in order to allocate and free blocks of memory explicitly.
However, in the case of a thread stack memory (i.e., a portion of memory allocated to a program thread that acts as a last-in, first-out (LIFO) queue), the programmer typically does not manage the thread stack memory. Instead, the thread stack memory is allocated dynamically as the program executes. Current compilers do not often address optimizations for efficient management of the thread stack memory. Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.